Embracing the Family's Destiny
by Lawstudent092
Summary: After the aftermath of the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone, Harry begins to wonder, just what destiny he must embrace for the future. A letter appears and opens up a whole new situation. A lion has finally reunited the Gryffindor tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Embracing the Family's Destiny**

**Author: Lawstudent092**

**Summary: After the aftermath of the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone, Harry begins to wonder, just what destiny he must embrace for the future. A letter appears and opens up a whole new situation. A lion has finally reunited the Gryffindor tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry. **

**Pairings: Not sure yet**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can. This used to be defined as Not A Potter But A What...? I needed to revamp the story completely. Begins at the end of the first year at Hogwarts 1991 Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone.**

**£Embracing the Family's Destiny£**

**Chapter 1 – Getting Out**

* * *

Harry frowned as he stared at the door of the Hospital Wing that the Headmaster exited, moments after discussing, why it was important to go back to the Dursleys every summer. Apparently it was due to the protection of his mother's sacrifice that was somehow tied to the horse face of his Aunt.

Well, he wasn't going to go back to that prison, not if he had anything to do with it. Before Harry could start planning his escape, a flame suddenly appeared, making Harry jump a foot out of bed. Seconds later a letter appeared on his lap.

Cautiously, Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_To my Heir and son Hadrian,_

_You may be wondering why, I am writing to you. My name is Godric Gryffindor – one of the Founders of Hogwarts. I do hope that you are in my house – the House of courage. Well right now it's the year 920 – twenty years after Hogwarts opened its doors to the magical community. Everything was going well with the school until suddenly a mysterious time-traveller appeared in the Great Hall, in the middle of the Sorting. This person was none other than my wife, your mother Lily Potter._

_A year after she graduated, Lily__ was working on her Charms Mastery, when a spell backfired and transported her back to the time of the Founders, where she met me and the other Founders – Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. A year before you were born, I married Lily and wrote to James, asking him to adopt and raise you as his own child. Hopefully, James followed my wishes and that you carry the Potter family name._

_If you receive this letter, it must mean that something drastic must have happened before you turned twelve. Therefore it is important that you head to Gringotts and ask for an Inheritance Ritual along with the reading of my Will and any other families that you have inherited._

_To ensure that you get to Gringotts as soon as possible, this letter is spelled to take you there, two minutes after you finish reading this. If I am right, you should be away from those that want to get your hands on your fortune and fame._

_My Will encloses a few surprises and information that will help embrace your destiny._

_I love you Harry and always will,_

_Godric Gryffindor_

At the end of reading the letter, Harry was almost in tears. He had a letter from his family and that he cared for him. What shocked him more was that he was the son of the Founder of the House he belonged to!

Gathering all his courage like a true Gryffindor, Harry counted down the seconds before the letter would transport him to the bank to find out more about his heritage.

With a flash, Harry was gone from the Hospital Wing. No one would notice that he was gone and by the time that they alerted Albus Dumbledore, it would be too late.

Little did they know, all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

What felt like ages, was actually just mere seconds later, Harry landed in the middle of the bank with a grunt.

"I am never travelling by that method again," Harry grumbled as he got up off the floor and made his way to the head teller.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I wish to make a withdrawal please." Harry spoke quietly to the attending teller, whose name was Griphook.

Griphook took one look at Harry and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Certainly Mr. Potter, please follow me," Griphook replied.

Harry followed Griphook down the hall, wondering what could possibly happen to him, to a room that had a plaque that caught his eye.

_Ragnock Head Goblin of Gringotts Wizard Bank  
__And  
__Account Manager for The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_"Head Goblin? Nobility and Ancient House of Potter? What on earth would this mean?" _thought Harry as he was escorted inside, where he was greeted by Ragnock.

"Good morning Head Goblin Ragnock, I am Harry James Potter and I thank you for your time today."

Ragnock grinned and said, "Mr. Potter, it was my pleasure. Please call me Ragnock."

"Please call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me feel as I am in school," replied Harry as he took a seat gestured by Ragnock.

Once settled, Ragnock began to speak.

"Harry, as a precaution to prove who you are, can you please allow seven drops of blood onto this parchment. The parchment will show your inheritances, magical abilities and other information to confirm your identity."

"No worries Ragnock, I can do that," Harry replied cautiously, eagerly to learn of his family life that had been kept from him. Ragnock pricked his thumb and allowed seven drops to appear. As the writing appeared on the parchment, there were surprises left, right and centre.

**Inheritance for Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor**

**Family**

**Mother **– Lily Marie McGonagall Potter-Gryffindor (deceased)

**Father **– Godric Gryffindor (deceased)

**Father **– James Andrew Potter (magically and blood adopted deceased)

**Sister – **Hermione Lillian Minerva Diana Potter-Snape (under a glamour charm as Hermione Jean Granger)

**Grandmother **– Minerva McGonagall (currently under loyalty, oblivious and compulsion charms)

**Godmother **– Rowena Ravenclaw (deceased)

**Godmother **– Amelia Susan Bones (Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement)

**Godfather **– Sirius Orion Black (currently in Azkaban for crime did not commit – innocent)

**Godfather **– Salazar Slytherin (deceased)

**Families Inherited**

**Potter** (inherited from father and adopted father)

**Peverell **(inherited from father and adopted father)

**Gryffindor **(inherited from father)

**Slytherin **(inherited from godfather)

**Ravenclaw **(inherited from godmother)

**Bolden **(inherited from mother)

**La Chappell **(inherited from mother)

**McGonagall **(inherited from mother)

**Black **(inherited from godfather and Heir)

**Merlin** (inherited from father)

**Windsor **(inherited from mother – first in line in magical world, second in line in non-magical world)

**Magical Abilities**

**Animagus **(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Parseltounge **(natural ability – blocked eighty-five percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Occulmency **(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Magical Core **(natural ability – blocked sixty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Memory Recollection **(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Potions Ability **(natural ability – blocked eighty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Charms Ability **(natural ability – blocked thirty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Transfiguration Ability **(natural ability – blocked thirty percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Defence the Dark Arts Ability **(natural ability – blocked thirty-five percent by Albus Dumbledore)

**Financial Inheritance**

All the vaults have a combined value of ninety three billion galleons

**Property Inheritance**

Hogwarts – seventy-five percent ownership

Gryffindor – twenty-five percent

Ravenclaw – twenty-five percent

Slytherin – twenty five percent

Godric's Hollow (monument)

Gryffindor Castle

Potter Manor

Slytherin Manor

Ravenclaw Castle

Kensington Palace

**Other Information**

**Loyalty Potion **(administered by Petunia Dursley July 1981)

**Rivalry Potion **(administered by Petunia Dursley July 1981)

**Abusive/Manipulative Charm **(placed upon by Albus Dumbledore ten years ago)

**Dark Object **(lightning bolt shape scar due to the Killing Curse aimed by Tom Marvolo Riddle ten years ago)

**Stunned Body Growth Charm **(place upon by Albus Dumbledore ten years ago)

**Titles**

His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Realm of the Commonwealth, Dukedom of Hogsmeade, The Right Honourable Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, McGonagall, Peverell, Windsor, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of Hogwarts, Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Lord of the Most Foreign Houses of La Chappell and Bolden.

"Oh my god! I am not just a Gryffindor but also a Royalty!" Harry exclaimed before his eyes rolled and fainted.

* * *

Ragnock spent a few minutes laughing when Harry fainted. As he revived the young Prince, Ragnock asked with a feral grin, "Prince Hadrian, are you ok?"

Harry groaned and replied with a huff of annoyance in his voice, "Great, just want I need, another thing to be famous for in my life!"

Ragnock roared with laughter, while holding his side. Harry cocked his eyebrow to signal his annoyance with his newfound titles. The goblin finally got his composure to ask, "Shall we listen to of your parents' wills now?"

There was a nod of agreement from the young Lord of so many Houses and Titles. Harry was anxious to learn of his real family, not the family that consisted of abusive and hating Muggles. Ragnock pulled out two files; one was the Potter files, while the other was the Gryffindor files. He pulled out a piece of parchment that detailed the wishes of Lily and James and began to read out loud to Harry.

**_Last Will and Testament of Lord James Andrew Potter and Lady Lily Marie McGonagall-Potter-Gryffindor_**

_We are of sound and mind and wish to state that this is the final copy of our will and that all previous wills are to be null and voided as of Thirtieth October Nineteen Eighty-One._

_To Remus Lupin our fellow Marauder. We bequest you Moony Manor, your favourite place to run wild and carefree at your pleasure. Twenty million galleons is also yours and James insists that you do not refuse and I concur. Go buy yourself some good looking and decent clothes along with a lifetime supply of Wolfsbane Potion._

_To Sirius Black our fellow Marauder. We bequest you Padfoot Castle, the ideal place to start a new with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black along with twenty million galleons. Perhaps it is finally time you settle down and propose to your lady Amelia. She's one heck of a woman (that was from both of us Padfoot!)_

_To Amelia Bones our loyal friend. We bequest you Bones Hideaway, the ideal place to start a new with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones along with twenty million galleons. Perhaps it is finally time you settle down and tame that man of yours, Sirius. You keep him on his toes and you're a good person for him (that was from both of us Amy!)_

_To Severus Snape, our loyal friend. We bequest you Prince Castle. The perfect property to re-establish the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince. Along with twenty million galleons and a trunkful of rare potions ingredients. Please stay safe Sev! (From James and Lily)._

_To Peter Pettigrew, our Secret-Keeper. We know of your betrayal to Lord Voldemort, you traitor. Therefore, you will not receive anything and that we hope you rot in Azkaban or even worse the Dementor's Kiss. You are also herby expelled from the Marauders, Wormtail you rat._

_To Minerva McGonagall our mother and mother-in-law. We bequest you our Transfiguration notes we collected over the years, both as an individual and as a couple along with fifty million galleons. We ask that you take guardianship of Harry and Hermione and raise your grandchildren at Potter Manor, so that they can be closer to us and their family. _

_Remus, Sirius, Severus and Amelia, please help Minerva raise Harry and Hermione. We ask that you be a pseudo aunt and uncles, have fun and create memories as a family._

_To our beautiful daughter Hermione, we leave you half of our vault with books, clothes, portraits and properties to set you up for life along with financial stability._

_Finally to our son Harry. Son we do not care that you are not James's biological son. A year after we had finished school, your Mum was working on her Charms Mastery, when a spell backfired and transported her back to the time of the Founders, where set met Godric and fell in love. A year before you were born, Godric married Lily and wrote to James, asking him to adopt and raise you as his own child. James didn't even hesitate and followed Godric's wishes in a heartbeat. You are Godric's heir along with James's heir. The Potter family magic will recognise you as James's son as all Potters have naturally been in Gryffindor._

_We leave you half of our vault with books, clothes, portraits and properties to set you up for life along with financial stability._

_You are also to be named as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter as per James's wishes._

_Just remember Harry that we love you and we always will. Lily loves only three men in her life and that's Godric, James and of course you, Harry. The three of us also love Hermione with all of our heart_

_As per guardianship, Harry is _**_NOT_**_ to be placed under the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley _**_OR_**_ Albus Dumbledore. At the end of the reading of the will, Ragnock please get in touch with Minerva McGonagall and help reunite our family together._

_Signed  
__Lord James Andrew Potter  
__Lady Lily Marie McGonagall-Potter-Gryffindor_

_Witnesses  
__Lady Amelia Susan Bones  
__Lord Sirius Orion Black  
__Ragnock III (Head Goblin, Gringotts)_

Ragnock now took out a parchment from the Gryffindor files.

**_Last Will and Testament of Lord Godric Gryffindor_**

_I leave everything from clothes, properties, and heirlooms to my son Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor._

_Furthermore, my original custom made wand – thirteen inches in elm wood with a feather from my pets' griffin and gryphon, will recognise Hadrian as a new owner._

_Finally son, Hogwarts will always been your home, regardless what the Headmaster says. As my heir along with Salazar and Rowena's blessing, you are also their heir due to the Godparent Vow. Therefore all decisions must be run passed by you. Also you will be named as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. _

_Hadrian, I do not feel bad that I could not raise you myself, which is why I wrote to James asking him to raise you as his own son so that you could have a father figure in your life._

_Just remember Hadrian that I will always be around to help you at Hogwarts and that I love you._

_Signed  
__Lord Godric Gryffindor_

_Witnesses  
__Lady Rowena Ravenclaw  
__Lord Salazar Slytherin  
__Ragnock I (Head Goblin, Gringotts)_

After reading of the wills and finding out his parents, Harry let out a horrendous sob, finally giving into the grief that he had harboured for as long as he could remember. He may not have been able to remember his parents, but after hearing Ragnock read the wills and their heartfelt messages, it was enough for Harry to realise that he was loved.

Ragnock gave the young man a few moments to grief in private by guarding the door, to make sure nobody, especially Albus Dumbledore could interrupt this private moment that Harry desperately needed. He needed to send a letter to the Deputy Headmistress in getting Hermione Potter-Snape out under from Dumbledore's control.

* * *

Finally nearly half an hour later, Harry finally managed to control his sadness, though his eyes were bloodshot from the sobbing, Ragnock offered Harry a Pepper-Up Potion to freshen himself up before he lead Harry down to the family vaults along with the trust vault set up by his Mum and Pa, James.

The ride down to the vaults was nothing like what Harry had experienced in his life. It sure beats the rollercoaster rides that Dudley went on with his thugs. Complete lazy pig he was. Come to think of it, how did he end up at the Dursleys?

One day he will confront Albus Dumbledore and find out just what his plan was for Harry. Before another thought could come to Harry, Ragnock announced, "Vault number two, Hogwarts Vault!"

"Ragnock, just how far are we underground?" asked Harry as they came to a stop outside the vault.

"To be honest, I have no idea Harry, I presume it's several hundred of miles underground but it is held by goblin magic. Are you ready to meet your Dad and Godparents?" Ragnock replied

Harry nodded and placed his hand on a shield that had a lion, snake, badger and eagle etched on it. "With a commanding voice, he stated, "I, Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor request access to the Hogwarts Vault!"

The shield took a small sample of blood from his hand to verify Harry's claim. It was humming a tune as it was being verified. Two minutes later, the lock of the door was undone and the door opened. The family goblin explained that only he could go in and be assessed by the Founders.

Gathering his courage as the son of Gryffindor, he walked in into the vault, where immediately he noticed a spirit that must have been waiting for him.

"Hadrian, it is nice to finally meet you," Godric replied as he embraced Harry in a fatherly hug.

"D-Dad?" sobbed Harry, "... it is finally good to meet and see you!"

For a second time that day, Harry gave into the grief and began crying once more. Godric smile and said, "It's alright my little lion warrior, let it all out. I will always be here for you."

Soon the two of them were joined by another three other people, which Harry realised it was his Godparents, Salazar and Rowena along with Helga. All three of them gave Harry a heartfelt hug before they stepped back.

'It is time for us to bring Godric's son up to the man he should have been, not like the Muggles have treated him just to suit Albus Dumbledore and his plans for the 'Greater Good'. It stops now!" sneered Salazar, disgusted at the way their Heir had been treated. The others nodded in agreement and began chanting in an ancient language to undo the damage caused by his relatives, Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was lost in thought throughout the chanting. Soon his body started to grow, his hair changed from a messy black to a golden lion like mane with hints of black (this was to show that Harry was still James Potter's son) that fell just below his shoulders. As the healing went on, the blocks that was binding the abilities and magic, shattered and let off a huge wave of magical energy. His body started to fill out gaining muscle, tone and texture. His eyesight was healed that he no longer needed glasses and finally his body was cleansed of all potions and curses. The dark curse on his forehead was removed, allowing his scar to fade as if it never existed.

After what seemed like days on end but was actually half an hour, the chanting ceased and Salazar spoke first.

"As my godson, your personal Tower, near the Gryffindor Tower, will have a potions lab, stocked with all kinds of ingredients neve to run out. The Chamber of Secrets is also yours."

Now Rowena stepped forward, "As my godson, your Tower will have your own personal library, so impressive that it will rival Hogwarts and Dumbledore's library."

Helga spoke next, "Although you are not my heir, I have gifted you an impressive greenhouse in the grounds at Hogwarts that can only be accessible by your touch."

Finally Godric approached his son, "The four of us have successfully healed you. My blood alone will immune you from any love potions, loyalty and compulsion charms and potions. My birthday and forevermore gift to you is a duelling room that is equipped with dummies and books. When you head to our family vault, there is a sword exactly like mine, rubies for me and emerald for your mum engraved in it but it also has the engraving of "_Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor"_ it is yours to weld and no one else can weld it unless you give permission. For better protection, carry it at all times."

Once Godric had finished talking to Harry, the other Hogwarts elders stood next to their friend and spoke in unison.

"We deem Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor our worthy successor and Heir to Hogwarts. Let the elves, portrait, animals, and wards be answerable to **ONLY** our heir. Let the magic be freely used once more. Through our power it is done!"

Harry felt the power hit his body like a power surge. Once that was over, his right hand harboured three rings – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He gave everyone one last hug before turning to his father for a longer embrace. Finally he rejoined Ragnock outside once more.

"Can we please make a stop to the Gryffindor and Potter vaults Ragnock, I will explain what happed with my father on the way there," replied Harry.

Ragnock was still in shock over how much Harry had transformed since meeting the young man an hour ago. "Of course, Harry are you ready?"

Harry nodded and off they went to explore the Potter and Gryffindor vaults, with Harry giving an explanation to his Goblin friend on what had transpired in the Hogwarts vault.

**Here is the first chapter of the revamped story – formally Not A Potter But A What...? Please read and review and let me know what your thoughts are :) **

**Hopefully, each chapter will have just over 3,200 words each to satisfy your hunger :)**

**Until next time!**

**Lawstudent092 (Justin)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Embracing the Family's Destiny**

**Author: Lawstudent092**

**Summary: After the aftermath of the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone, Harry begins to wonder, just what destiny he must embrace for the future. A letter appears and opens up a whole new situation. A lion has finally reunited the Gryffindor tapestry. Independent! Smart! Powerful! Harry. **

**Pairings: Not sure yet**

**Genre: Adventure, Family, Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine alone. Reviews are welcome. I will update as soon as I can. This used to be defined as Not A Potter But A What...? I needed to revamp the story completely. Begins at the end of the first year at Hogwarts 1991 Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone.**

**£Embracing the Family's Destiny£**

**Chapter 2 – Embracing Freedom**

* * *

Two hours later, Harry left Gringotts with a bag full of possessions. It contained a stuffed toy stag, lion, wolf and dog that Harry vaguely remembers playing as a baby. A few journals from his Mum, Dad and Pa. His sword that had been crafted for him by his Dad. It looked absolutely magnificent and he was thankful that the jewels would always remind him that his parents were by his side in spirit. His father's original wand was overjoyed that it had found a new master to be loyal to.

A Marauder's Map that was created for him by James, Lily, Remus and Sirius (Peter was thrown out of the group). A few portraits of his parents and the founders. Harry also picked up the Potter and Peverell family rings. An heirloom of the Peverells that James had given Harry was the Invisibility Cloak. Since the Potter was a member of the Goblin Family, Ragnock had given Harry a glamour necklace to hide his true self.

The first thing that Harry did was buy a multi-compartment trunk that had a Potter and Gryffindor family crest. Harry wanted to honour both of his father figures in his life. Walking to the Magical Menagerie, a snowy phoenix immediately flew to his shoulder as if she was waiting for him to bond with. The store owner was in awe of what had just happened that Harry paid a generous thousand galleons for her.

Next was Flourish and Blotts, where he got as many books as he liked. He was not going back to the Dursleys no matter how much the old coot begs. The other stores were just as fascinating like Flourish and Blotts. Walking into Madam Malkins, Harry discarded the rags he wore and went all out in buying the top label in both Muggle and Magical clothing. Walking out of Madam Malkins, he actually felt like a million galleons (or in Muggle language, a million pounds).

Finally, he entered Ollivanders to talk to the wandmaker.

"I have been expecting you, Lord Gryffindor," an eerie voice spoke from behind Harry, making both him and Hedwig jump.

Harry apologised and explained that his wand would no longer work for him. After observing the wand, Ollivander noticed that the results were quite weak and that it had a few restricting charms placed by the old coot. Harry suggested a feather from Hedwig could help instead. There was a nod from the old wandmaker he and took a feather gently from Hedwig left to go his workspace to recalibrate Harry's wand.

Twenty minutes later, he returned and gave the wand to Harry.

"Lord Gryffindor, here is your wand, eleven inches holly wand with a feather from your snowy phoenix. The bond with wand will not allow another person to use it to their will."

Harry immediately felt the warmth from his newly made wand as he held it.

"Thank you Lord Ollivander. I appreciate your find wandmanship. Do you have two wand holsters for my wands? One for the wand you just created and another for my wand, my father Godric Gryffindor weld, that has recognised me as my father's son."

Ollivander let out a gasp. "Of course my Lord, for your wand and two holsters its twenty galleons."

Harry nodded in agreement and handed over the galleons when Ollivander returned. He placed the holster on each arm and placed a wand in each one. They snapped into place and out of sight. Harry thanked the man and left the shop complimenting his work.

*Hedwig, would you mind flashing to Professor McGonagall's Office and see if she is alone?* Harry asked his new companion/friend/familiar in an abandoned alleyway somewhere in Diagon Alley.

*Of course Harry. I shall return soon.* Hedwig nipped her friend in an affectionate and flashed away.

While Hedwig was occupied, Harry used the time to use Occulmency to organise his memories and straighten up his new robes. He then took off the glamour necklace; put it in his pocket, while the Inheritance Scroll was in his hand, ready to show his grandmother.

Minutes later, Hedwig returned.

*Harry, she's free now and has a few hours before the old goat needs her.*

Harry snarled, *I am really starting to hate that old senile coot. Let's go, it's time for me to be reunited with my TRUE family.*

Hedwig shrilled in approval, placed herself on Harry and flashed away.

* * *

Harry landed in McGonagall's Office with a loud thump, making the stern witch jump and look up from her marking of exams before the school finished for the year.

"Mr. Potter, just what do you think you are doing in my office, let alone out of the Hospital Wing without Madam Pomfrey discharging you?!" asked his grandmother.

Harry got up off the floor, straightened his robes and said, "I'm sorry Professor, can you please hang on one moment please and you are best to read this scroll." He handed over the Inheritance Scroll, to which she took it as she raised her eyebrow at him.

Of course her grandson ignored that as he walked swiftly to the nearest wall, placed his hand and began to connect to the castle.

"I, Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor, Heir and Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Heir of Hogwarts, request that all elves, portrait, animals, and wards be answerable to me **ONLY. **The memory, loyalty and compulsion charms and potions to be gone from my grandmother Professor Minerva McGonagall and that the Headmaster is to forget his meeting with the Deputy Headmistress today. Let the magic be freely used again!"

The castle responded automatically to Harry's touch and immediately protected the office and removed the effects from McGonagall. The young heir watched with amusement as he could see the astonishment from his grandmother's face grow as the charms and potions were lifted. Before Harry could say another word, Minerva started cursing in her native Scottish tongue.

"That manipulative old coot. He better hope he can outrun me when I get my hands on him and wring his bloody neck! Harry I am so sorry for leaving with those horrid Muggles. I told the old coot not to leave you with them as he made me observe them for well over a day," as she embraced Harry in a hug.

For the third time, after a massive day, Harry broke down sobbing. Actually they both did. For the first time since Harry could remember, he felt like he was TRULY home and that his Dad was right, Hogwarts would protect him.

Once the sobbing subsided, Harry handed her a few pieces of parchment. Once more, she raised her eyebrow at him, wondering on earth was going on.

"Granny, take a look at the Inheritance Scroll, Mum and Pa's Will along with Dad's Will and tell me what stands out." Harry explained as he got tried to get the invisible lint off his robes but with no success.

Minerva opened the files cautiously and began to read. A few minutes later, she laid them down and looked at Harry, struggling to find the words.

"Your godfather...Sirius is innocent? Oh my god! Albus sent an innocent man to prison or a better word for it...hell! Hang on..." as she continued to read the scrolls and came across the titles. "Harry this is major, you are a Prince in both worlds?! Godric Gryffindor is your father?! Hermione is your sister?! I MUST GET HER IN HERE NOW!"

Harry grinned, which reminded Minerva of James, back in school when he played a prank (still did as an adult). She put up her Occulmency shields as strong as she could to stop Dumbles from reading her thoughts, went to the fireplace and asked for Amelia Bones from the DMLE to come through when she was free. Once she completed that task, she set off to ask a elf to bring Hermione to her office.

* * *

Half an hour later, Amelia Bones came through the fireplace looking all confused. Harry looked like he was about to laugh but kept his face straight as he saw his godmother losing her mind.

"Minerva, what in the name of Merlin's saggy pants is going on?" Amelia asked Minerva, who simply just laughed outright at the poor woman all confused.

"Amelia, may I introduce you to your godson, Prince Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor," replied his grandmother still looking amused at her former student's stunned reaction.

Seeing Amelia leap into proper decorum was hilarious to both grandmother and grandson. "Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to be reunited with you after ten years."

Harry laughed and said, "Please, it's Harry," and gave his godmother a hug. Before anyone could continue, there was a knock on the door and Hermione walked in.

"Harry, what's going on? Why did Professor McGonagall want us here? Did I fail my exam?!" she asked quite fast.

Harry placed a hand gently on her should and said, "Mione, calm down, you need to read these papers first then we will talk."

She nodded and proceeded to sit down and read the files. files cautiously and began to read. A few minutes later, she laid them down and looked at Harry, struggling to find the words.

"Your godfather...Sirius is innocent? Oh my god! Dumbledore sent an innocent man to prison or a better word for it...hell! Hang on..." as she continued to read the scrolls and came across the titles. "Harry this is major, you are a Prince in both worlds?! Godric Gryffindor is your father?! Wait a minute! Merlin left saggy pants, YOU ARE MY BROTHER?! LILY AND JAMES ARE MY PARENTS?!"

Amelia looked confused as Hermione broke down and began to cry. Minerva wisely went over and began to console her granddaughter. Soon the tears began to subside and was now laughing and smiling in joy that she finally had a family.

The two women and his sister laughed, sat down and began to listen to Harry explain his tale of discovery at the bank that morning. Saying that they were upset would be the wrong word; furious is the appropriate word to describe the women's mood. The three women want to give the old manipulative coot what he deserves but Harry stopped them saying he had a plan and it will all come to fruition.

Amelia was more shocked that the 'so-called Leader of the Light' Dumbledore landed her true love in hell, just to gain control of Harry. She was actually glad that Harry got away from the abusive adoptive relatives when he could and vowed to offer assistance should he want to prosecute them for abuse and other charges.

Sirius on the other hand, although he was a prankster, he was always able to keep her grounded with life outside work and were about to get really serious before that fateful haul off to Azkaban destroyed any hope she had left in starting a new family. Now that she knew the true story, she also made another vow to get in touch with Queen Elizabeth II (her department had a liaison between both ministries so getting in touch wouldn't be that difficult) so that Harry could get his own official seal. This would also allow Elizabeth the chance to bestow Harry's titles officially in both worlds and that Harry could work behind the scenes with Minerva and herself to free his godfather.

Amelia was brought out of her musing and planning when Harry spoke once more.

"Granny, how hard would it be for you to gather the other Head of the Houses, along with yourself, Amy and Hermione, tomorrow after the train leaves, so that we can go to Potter Manor, talk in private and run some tests on the Heads? I believe if we go there, I can stop Dumbles from interfering even more and perhaps remove the famous Gryffindor/Slytherin hate prejudice charm he placed on Professor Severus Snape."

Minerva could see the cogs turning in the emerald eyed boy's head. For once she didn't care of what 'Greater Good' Dumbledore had planned. She needed to support her grandson and from that moment she decided that was who was going to have her loyalty.

"Hadrian, I don't see the problem of gathering the other Heads together here in my office to floo to Potter Manor. Perhaps you put the offices in lockdown at your discretion so that you are barring the old coot to gain entry and to also put another nail in his coffin?" came the reply after a few minutes.

Harry nodded and allowed her to do just that. While that was being organised, Harry approached Amelia on a totally different topic.

'"Amy?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Harry? What have you got on your mind?" Amelia replied looking at her godson with a hint of worry on her face.

'I want you to know that I was abused by Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. I was called 'freak', 'boy' and the names just keep going on, but I was also physically harmed, never fed much as was treated like a servant."

Amelia's mouth just dropped opened as if it was dangerously close to hit the floor. She had a look on her face that was going to suggest she was going to kill his 'so-called relatives'. Hermione was absolutely gobsmack and tears escaped once more Netherless, they allowed Harry to continue with his story.

"I don't want the wizarding world know that I was abused, because that would mean I am crying for attention as 'The Boy-Who-Lived' and I hate the title. I actually prefer being called 'Prince Hadrian' compared to that title. As for what happened that night, before the old coot put blocks on me, I have an eidetic memory, and I can recall how Mum and Pa died and that I can offer more proof that Sirius is innocent.

Anyways, back to the Dursleys, I know for a fact that they have led an over extravagant lifestyle, I actually heard Vernon say that he squandered money from Grunnings, the company he worked for. If there was some way you could prove that the old coot was using my family vault to also pay the fat walrus as embezzlement, perhaps if it made its way into the hands of the Muggle authorities..."

"That plan is spectacularly cunning Harry...almost seems worthy of being a Slytherin trait. At least we know that you inherited that from Salazar," Amelia replied with a chuckle.

"Hey! I resent that, you should know I did gain my intelligence from our parents, all three of them!" Harry joked playfully. Amelia nodded and assured him that the investigation will be thorough and discreet.

Harry scribbled a note and gave it to Minerva.

"Keep the note for tomorrow, let's head down to the feast and put on a facade for tonight. Amy can you come back tomorrow morning?"

There was nods all round and the group split, heading to the feast with the manipulator or gathering evidence.

* * *

The next morning after a long night of planning and thought, Harry, Hermione, Minerva and Amelia reconvened in Minerva's office where their plan was put into motion.

"I am going head to Potter Manor, have a look around and see how things are currently at before everyone arrives. Here is the address and the floo address is "Honourable," he quickly explained before rubbing Potter ring and saying, "Take me home!" and was gone in a flash.

Harry landed in the foyer a minute later with a thump once more. Hedwig was shrilling in laughter that made the young man just grumbled about how familiars should be respectful of their friend, which only made Hedwig laugh even more.

He picked himself up off the floor, straightening his robes and proceeded to the nearest painting that just looked like his Pa. Below it was a gold sign that read

_Lord Edward Nathaniel Potter  
__Headmaster of Hogwarts  
__1788-1850_

"Hello Grandfather Edward, I am Lord Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor, how are you?" Harry asked the painting, that awoke the second Harry started speaking.

"I am well thank you, young Hadrian. There hasn't been a Lord in this house since your Grandfather Charles passed away just after your father young James finished his final year at Hogwarts." Edward replied looking at his descendant.

There were a few moments of silence before Harry asked Edward another question.

"Where does your first and foremost allegiance lay? The Potter Family or the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

My first and foremost allegiances lay with the Potter family, Headmaster of Hogwarts second, My Lord," came the reply almost instantly.

Harry took the information that was supplied carefully. He knew that the portraits were now at his command, but he wanted to see if Dumbledore had specific control over portraits that connected to him, eg. Gryffindor, Black, Potter etc.

Addressing Grandfather Edward, Harry gave his answer. "Thank you Grandfather, can you please not tell the Headmaster anything only the Deputy Headmistress. Nor should you tell anyone who is here and you should be aware that the only person that can ask for your assistance is Lord Hogwarts and that is now me."

Edward nodded and made some small talk before a loud crack was heard from behind. Turning around, he noticed a small creature that looked like an elf.

"M-Master Harry, is that you?" the house elf, Floppy asked with tears shining in her eyes. "M-Master Harry has returned?"

Harry crouched down and gave the little elf a welcoming hug. "Floppy, it is good to see you again and it nice to be home once more. Can you make sure that there are eight guest rooms ready along with my bedroom as we have guests coming here soon and will stay a few days here at the Manor."

Floppy nodded and left almost immediately. Harry got up and looked around. He would have time to explore shortly but now he needed to plan with the other Heads Godmother and Sister to get his Godfather out of Azkaban and stop Albus Dumbledore once and for all.

He went to the nearest room, which happened to be the study and began to unpack his bags ready to extract his revenge on the man who had all intention of keeping him away from his family and heritage. He would nail the man to a prison cell in Azkaban if that was the last thing he ever did in his life.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was currently relaxing in a property somewhere near London, reading his monthly subscription _Transfiguration Wonders,_ with not a single care in the world for that belonged to a certain young boy.

You see, Dumbledore HATED teaching. He was forced to put his lover, Gellert Grindelwald in Nurmengard (prison created by Grindelwald) to stop himself from being sentenced to life in Azkaban in exchange to teaching at Hogwarts from 1945 to the present day.

Ever since then, he was predominate of the rise and fall of many families and hiring Sybil Trelawney to create a fake prophecy in the hope of destroying the one family he hated the most.

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

What he wasn't expecting, was the brat to survive. Therefore he sent the child to his relatives and ordered them to be abusive and tire his magic out. The property he was at now, belonged to the Potter brat, but he wasn't concerned. It was all for the 'Greater Good'. Once Potter was trained, he would seek the boy to kill Tom Riddle and then arrest him for murder, enabling him to seize the fortune and take all the glory.

"Ah yes the fame and glory will all be mine, just got to be patient," he chuckled to himself.

How very wrong he was. Little did he know that his plan had fallen apart tremendously in spectacular fashion.

* * *

Harry was setting up the dining room for his guests; the portraits were in a position to see everyone clearly when he suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to lock down the offices at Hogwarts.

"CRAP!" Harry swore before calling, "FLOPPY?!"

A _CRACK _later, his personal elf was back. Ever since, Harry had reclaimed the Potter magic, Floppy was now wearing a nice elegant dress that were deep blood red with a touch of gold that also had the family crest of Potter embroiled on the top left breast. She wore it with proud as she addressed her Master.

"Yes Harry, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I've just realised that I have to place the Head of House's offices under lockdown at Hogwarts, can you please finish setting up the rooms for me?" Harry replied to his elf.

"Absolutely, Harry it will be done now," Floppy answered Harry and left immediately to get everything organised.

Harry let out a huge sigh, it had been a massive day yet he was not done. He really wanted to just go to his new room and sleep in his bed that he could call as his own. However, he needed to honour his promise to his grandmother first.

Touching his three Hogwarts heir rings, in a clear voice, "As Heir to three of the Houses of Hogwarts, I request transportation to Professor Minerva McGonagall's Office! Through my magic it is done!"

Another jerk of his navel and he was transported once more to his grandmother's office. Godmother, Grandmother and sister were laughing at his attempt of trying to land on his feet.

Harry got up and grumbled something along the lines of "My relatives should really not laugh at my clumsiness, even if I am a Prince!"

Now that sent a fresh wave of laughter and tears to Minerva, Amelia and Hermione that lasted several moments before they managed to calm themselves.

"_Dad are you there? Hogwarts, or rather I require your assistance please?"_

There was a silence for a moment before there was a shift in the wards and Harry head his father reply.

"_Yes son, how can we be of assistance to you?" _Godric asked.

"_When grandmother calls the Heads to her office, can you please place their offices into lockdown to prevent former Headmaster Dumbledore access to their room and remove all traces of potions, charms and compulsions from each of them as they walked through the door, especially the Gryffindor/Slytherin hate charm? Also when grandmother leaves her office, can you place hers under lockdown as well please. _Harry asked with a hint of worry.

There was another wave of magic and Harry got the agreement from his father and nodded to his grandmother to call the Heads to her office.

"Amy and Hermione do you want to come with me now or wait?" Harry asked Amelia as he was walking back to the fireplace?"

There was a pause before Amelia replied followed by Hermione.

"I will wait for the others to arrive, you go ahead and see if everything is ready, I do need to collect Susan on the way so I will send a quick message to my office to say that I will be unavailable for the time being," came the reply from the Head of the DMLE.

Hermione replied, "I will wait with Amelia and come together

Harry could see the logic in the reasons and gave everyone a quick hug before grabbing some floo powder, throwing it into the flames shouting. "Honourable" and spun out of sight.

Moments later, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace at Potter Manor; he stood up and groaned, he was covered in soot. Floppy was there instantly and snapped her fingers to clear the soot off the floor and her Master.

Harry then proceeded to the room he was preparing for everyone to have a family discussion while working out a few issues, when he turned to the portrait of his parents and founders to make sure that they were comfortable. They were comfortable yet they had not said a word yet. Maybe he thought he would have to say a word to awaken them from their deep slumber.

Suddenly he had it! He placed both hands on the frames and said, "I Lord, Hadrian James Godric Potter, Heir of Hogwarts and Potter, request that you shall now be awaken from your slumber. Through my magic it is done!"

All six of them awoke slowly from the sleep. Before he could say another word, there was a sweet voice that rang out from the portrait.

"HARRY?!"

He simply smiled and said, "Mum, it is nice to meet you at last."

* * *

While Amelia was occupying her fireplace talking to her office in arguing with one of the Aurors that she had every right to cancel her appointments for the next few days due to a family emergency and that Fudge could go stick it somewhere, Minerva and Hermione had to grin at the colourful language that came out of her.

She had to hand it to her. Amelia definitely knew what to say when she got riled up. She wasn't Prefect and Head Girl for no reason when she was at Hogwarts. Top marks in everything including Defence of the Dark Arts which was her natural talent. Finally she pulled her head out of the fireplace and approached Minerva at her desk.

"Minerva, Hermione, I just sent Susan a message to gather some clothes for a few days, I will be back in a few moments with a bag of my own, from there, we can all head off to meet Hadrian shortly at his Manor. Is that acceptable to you?" Amelia placed the question in the open.

'Of course, Amelia, I shall see you back here shortly. Just shout out Minnie when to floor back," came the reply from the Professor as she prepared to meet her grandson shortly. Hermione just nodded

'Minnie?" Amelia replied with a sly look. She had heard from her time at Hogwarts that it was a nickname coined by the Marauders.

"Don't you dare start Amy, you know very well it is just a joke that I love to keep as my own," Minerva replied playfully.

Laughter came from the women, breaking the ice, hugging and vowing to see just how much destruction and pranking their young charge would soon cause. Amelia left soon after the laughter subsided.

Not a moment later, there was a knock and three people walked in. One was a small goblin-elf, the other was a plump woman covered in soot and dirt while the final person wore black billowing robes.

As they all walked through the door, all spells, potions and enchantments were lifted immediately. The Deputy Headmistress was watching closely at the reaction of her colleagues, especially the youngest one who looked ready to murder. Hermione's eyes widen in surprise.

"That old manipulative son of a goat!" cried Severus, angry that he was used as a pawn both as a child and as an adult.

Filius and Pomona were experiencing the similar things that Severus felt and vowed to get revenge on the Headmaster.

Soon they all calmed down and Minerva began to speak.

"Filius, Pomona and Severus, I have called you here because, as you probably discovered by now our Headmaster manipulated us all. Just this afternoon, I discovered that I have a grandson, who shall be revealed in time. He has graciously invited us to his home for a few days along with Amelia Bones and her niece, Susan. Hermione is also my graddaughter Please call for an elf to gather some of your clothes and they will take them to our location."

There was a murmur of agreement, calls for elves to gather belongings, when Minerva passed the three of the a piece of parchment that read

_Lord Gryffindor, invites you humbly to his home Potter Manor which can be located at 28 Godric Lane accessible via the floo by saying 'Honourable'_

The flames roared to life once more and out came Amelia and Susan. They each greeted the Professors and read the note that was passed to them. Soon they were ready to depart for their destination. One by one they each stepped into the flames and shouted "Honourable," until there was no longer a sound in the office.

Hogwarts placed her loyal companions' offices under lockdown and went back to sleep until the Heir was back in the castle once more. She looked forward to seeing just how the prank will be played out and the reaction from the old coot, when he realises that his plans for the 'Greater Good' have crumbled into ashes.

Change was definitely on its way. Everyone had better watch out.

* * *

Harry was busy conversing with his parents and the Founders' portraits when Floppy came in and addressed him with formality.

"Your Majesty, Prince Hadrian, your guests have arrived in the Entrance Hall, please follow me."

Harry stood up and bowed, "Thank you Floppy, please escort me to the Entrance Hall," the young Prince replied anxious to meet the others.

There was not a single word spoken between the trip from the study to the Entrance Hall, where Floppy announced to the guests.

"Introducing, His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Realm of the Commonwealth, Dukedom of Hogsmeade, The Right Honourable Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, McGonagall, Peverell, Windsor, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of Hogwarts, Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Lord of the Most Foreign Houses of La Chappell and Bolden."

Everyone's mouth except for Minerva's were dangerously close to hitting the floor as they listened to the title of the young green-eyed emerald be revealed. She on the other hand just smirked at their reaction as they all leapt into decorum on greeting the Prince.

"Hey everyone, thank you for meeting me at my family home Potter Manor. Could you all please follow me as we can get comfortable in my study where we can talk about today's event and any concerns you may have about what I will share with you momentarily." Harry addressed his fellow Professors, Godmother, sister and Susan.

As they followed Harry to the study, he began to explain just how much he had discovered since waking up that morning at his so called relatives. Severus, who grew up near his mother, sprouted every curse imaginable much to the amusement of everyone including Minerva.

Soon they arrived at the office where they noticed two portraits that were currently empty.

"They will be back shortly, I asked them to leave while I show you the memories. They have already seen them and it will be easier to show you them in peace, please have a seat." Harry gestured to the comfortable armchairs.

Minerva, Filius, Hermione, Pomona, Severus, Amelia and Susan all sat down and watched as Harry pulled out a Pensive that had the Potter crest on the basin. Harry pulled out two vials of silvery mist that had memories, poured them in and spoke once more.

"Please come forward and view the memories, I will also be present so I can answer any questions you may have," explained Harry.

All of them gave a single nod, stood up and placed their head in the basin and were pulled into the memory.

* * *

_Harry frowned as he stared at the door of the Hospital Wing that the Headmaster exited, moments after discussing, why it was important to go back to the Dursleys every summer. Apparently it was due to the protection of his mother's sacrifice that was somehow tied to the horse face of his Aunt. _

_Well, he wasn't going to go back to that prison, not if he had anything to do with it. Before Harry could start planning his escape, a flame suddenly appeared, making Harry jump a foot out of bed. Seconds later a letter appeared on his lap. _

_Cautiously, Harry opened the letter and began to read._

_To my Heir and son Hadrian,_

_You may be wondering why, I am writing to you. My name is Godric Gryffindor – one of the Founders of Hogwarts. I do hope that you are in my house – the House of courage. Well right now it's the year 920 – twenty years after Hogwarts opened its doors to the magical community. Everything was going well with the school until suddenly a mysterious time-traveller appeared in the Great Hall, in the middle of the Sorting. This person was none other than my wife, your mother Lily Potter._

_A year after she graduated, Lily__ was working on her Charms Mastery, when a spell backfired and transported her back to the time of the Founders, where she met me and the other Founders – Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. A year before you were born, I married Lily and wrote to James, asking him to adopt and raise you as his own child. Hopefully, James followed my wishes and that you carry the Potter family name._

_If you receive this letter, it must mean that something drastic must have happened before you turned twelve. Therefore it is important that you head to Gringotts and ask for an Inheritance Ritual along with the reading of my Will and any other families that you have inherited._

_To ensure that you get to Gringotts as soon as possible, this letter is spelled to take you there, two minutes after you finish reading this. If I am right, you should be away from those that want to get your hands on your fortune and fame._

_My Will encloses a few surprises and information that will help embrace your destiny._

_I love you Harry and always will,_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_At the end of reading the letter, Harry was almost in tears. He had a letter from his family and that he cared for him. What shocked him more was that he was the son of the Founder of the House he belonged to!_

_Gathering all his courage like a true Gryffindor, Harry counted down the seconds before the letter would transport him to the bank to find out more about his heritage. _

_With a flash, Harry was gone from the Hospital Wing. No one would notice that he was gone and by the time that they alerted Albus Dumbledore, it would be too late._

_Little did they know, all hell was about to break loose._

_What felt like ages, was actually just mere seconds later, Harry landed in the middle of the bank with a grunt._

"_I am never travelling by that method again," Harry grumbled as he got up off the floor and made his way to the head teller._

_"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I wish to make a withdrawal please." Harry spoke quietly to the attending teller, whose name was Griphook._

_Griphook took one look at Harry and his eyebrows shot up in surprise._

_"Certainly Mr. Potter, please follow me," Griphook replied._

_Harry followed Griphook down the hall, wondering what could possibly happen to him, to a room that had a plaque that caught his eye._

_Ragnock Head Goblin of Gringotts Wizard Bank  
__And  
__Account Manager for The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_"Head Goblin? Nobility and Ancient House of Potter? What on earth would this mean?" __thought Harry as he was escorted inside, where he was greeted by Ragnock._

_"Good morning Head Goblin Ragnock, I am Harry James Potter and I thank you for your time today."_

_Ragnock grinned and said, "Mr. Potter, it was my pleasure. Please call me Ragnock."_

_"Please call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me feel as I am in school," replied Harry as he took a seat gestured by Ragnock._

_Once settled, Ragnock began to speak._

_"Harry, as a precaution to prove who you are, can you please allow seven drops of blood onto this parchment. The parchment will show your inheritances, magical abilities and other information to confirm your identity."_

_"No worries Ragnock, I can do that," Harry replied cautiously, eagerly to learn of his family life that had been kept from him. Ragnock pricked his thumb and allowed seven drops to appear. As the writing appeared on the parchment, there were surprises left, right and centre._

**_Inheritance for Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor_**

**_Family_**

**_Mother _**_– Lily Marie McGonagall Potter-Gryffindor (deceased)_

**_Father _**_– Godric Gryffindor (deceased)_

**_Father _**_– James Andrew Potter (magically and blood adopted deceased)_

_**Sister – **__Hermione Lillian Minerva Diana Potter-Snape (under a glamour charm as Hermione Jean Granger)_

**_Grandmother _**_– Minerva McGonagall (currently under loyalty, oblivious and compulsion charms)_

**_Godmother _**_– Rowena Ravenclaw (deceased)_

**_Godmother _**_– Amelia Susan Bones (Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement)_

**_Godfather _**_– Sirius Orion Black (currently in Azkaban for crime did not commit – innocent)_

**_Godfather _**_– Salazar Slytherin (deceased)_

**_Families Inherited_**

**_Potter_**_ (inherited from father and adopted father)_

**_Peverell _**_(inherited from father and adopted father)_

**_Gryffindor _**_(inherited from father)_

**_Slytherin _**_(inherited from godfather)_

**_Ravenclaw _**_(inherited from godmother)_

**_Bolden _**_(inherited from mother)_

**_La Chappell _**_(inherited from mother)_

**_McGonagall _**_(inherited from mother)_

**_Black _**_(inherited from godfather and Heir)_

**_Merlin_**_ (inherited from father)_

**_Windsor _**_(inherited from mother – first in line in magical world, second in line in non-magical world)_

**_Magical Abilities_**

**_Animagus _**_(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Parseltounge _**_(natural ability – blocked eighty-five percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Occulmency _**_(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Magical Core _**_(natural ability – blocked sixty percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Memory Recollection _**_(natural ability – blocked one hundred percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Potions Ability _**_(natural ability – blocked eighty percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Charms Ability _**_(natural ability – blocked thirty percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Transfiguration Ability _**_(natural ability – blocked thirty percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Defence the Dark Arts Ability _**_(natural ability – blocked thirty-five percent by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Financial Inheritance_**

_All the vaults have a combined value of ninety three billion galleons_

**_Property Inheritance_**

_Hogwarts – seventy-five percent ownership_

_Gryffindor – twenty-five percent_

_Ravenclaw – twenty-five percent_

_Slytherin – twenty five percent_

_Godric's Hollow (monument)_

_Gryffindor Castle_

_Potter Manor_

_Slytherin Manor_

_Ravenclaw Castle_

_Kensington Palace_

**_Other Information_**

**_Loyalty Potion _**_(administered by Petunia Dursley July 1981)_

**_Rivalry Potion _**_(administered by Petunia Dursley July 1981)_

**_Abusive/Manipulative Charm _**_(placed upon by Albus Dumbledore ten years ago)_

**_Dark Object _**_(lightning bolt shape scar due to the Killing Curse aimed by Tom Marvolo Riddle ten years ago)_

**_Stunned Body Growth Charm _**_(place upon by Albus Dumbledore ten years ago)_

**_Titles_**

_His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Realm of the Commonwealth, Dukedom of Hogsmeade, The Right Honourable Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter, McGonagall, Peverell, Windsor,__ Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black,__ Lord of Hogwarts, Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Lord of the Most Foreign Houses of La Chappell and Bolden._

_"Oh my god! I am not just a Gryffindor but also a Royalty!" Harry exclaimed before his eyes rolled and fainted._

_Ragnock spent a few minutes laughing when Harry fainted. As he revived the young Prince, Ragnock asked with a feral grin, "Prince Hadrian, are you ok?"_

_Harry groaned and replied with a huff of annoyance in his voice, "Great, just want I need, another thing to be famous for in my life!"_

_Ragnock roared with laughter, while holding his side. Harry cocked his eyebrow to signal his annoyance with his newfound titles. The goblin finally got his composure to ask, "Shall we listen to of your parents' wills now?"_

_There was a nod of agreement from the young Lord of so many Houses and Titles. Harry was anxious to learn of his real family, not the family that consisted of abusive and hating Muggles. Ragnock pulled out two files; one was the Potter files, while the other was the Gryffindor files. He pulled out a piece of parchment that detailed the wishes of Lily and James and began to read out loud to Harry._

**_Last Will and Testament of Lord James Andrew Potter and Lady Lily Marie McGonagall-Potter-Gryffindor_**

_We are of sound and mind and wish to state that this is the final copy of our will and that all previous wills are to be null and voided as of Thirtieth October Nineteen Eighty-One._

_To Remus Lupin our fellow Marauder. We bequest you Moony Manor, your favourite place to run wild and carefree at your pleasure. Twenty million galleons is also yours and James insists that you do not refuse and I concur. Go buy yourself some good looking and decent clothes along with a lifetime supply of Wolfsbane Potion._

_To Sirius Black our fellow Marauder. We bequest you Padfoot Castle, the ideal place to start a new with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black along with twenty million galleons. Perhaps it is finally time you settle down and propose to your lady Amelia. She's one heck of a woman (that was from both of us Padfoot!)_

_To Amelia Bones our loyal friend. We bequest you Bones Hideaway, the ideal place to start a new with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones along with twenty million galleons. Perhaps it is finally time you settle down and tame that man of yours, Sirius. You keep him on his toes and you're a good person for him (that was from both of us Amy!)_

_To Severus Snape, our loyal friend. We bequest you Prince Castle. The perfect property to re-establish the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince. Along with twenty million galleons and a trunkful of rare potions ingredients. Please stay safe Sev! (From James and Lily)._

_To Peter Pettigrew, our Secret-Keeper. We know of your betrayal to Lord Voldemort, you traitor. Therefore, you will not receive anything and that we hope you rot in Azkaban or even worse the Dementor's Kiss. You are also herby expelled from the Marauders, Wormtail you rat. _

_To Minerva McGonagall our mother and mother-in-law. We bequest you our Transfiguration notes we collected over the years, both as an individual and as a couple along with fifty million galleons. We ask that you take guardianship of Harry and Hermione and raise your grandchildren at Potter Manor, so that they can be closer to us and their family. _

_Remus, Sirius and Amelia, please help Minerva raise Harry and Hermione. We ask that you be a pseudo aunt and uncles, have fun and create memories as a family._

_To our beautiful daughter Hermione, we leave you half of our vault with books, clothes, portraits and properties to set you up for life along with financial stability._

_Finally to our son Harry. Son we do not care that you are not James's biological son. A year after we had finished school, your Mum was working on her Charms Mastery, when a spell backfired and transported her back to the time of the Founders, where set met Godric and fell in love. A year before you were born, Godric married Lily and wrote to James, asking him to adopt and raise you as his own child. James didn't even hesitate and followed Godric's wishes in a heartbeat. You are Godric's heir along with James's heir. The Potter family magic will recognise you as James's son as all Potters have naturally been in Gryffindor._

_We leave you half of our vault with books, clothes, portraits and properties to set you up for life along with financial stability._

_You are also to be named as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter as per James's wishes._

_Just remember Harry that we love you and we always will. Lily loves only three men in her life and that's Godric, James and of course you, Harry. The three of us also love Hermione with all of our heart_

_As per guardianship, Harry is _**_NOT_**_ to be placed under the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley _**_OR_**_ Albus Dumbledore. At the end of the reading of the will, Ragnock please get in touch with Minerva McGonagall and help reunite our family together._

_Signed  
__Lord James Andrew Potter  
__Lady Lily Marie McGonagall-Potter-Gryffindor_

_Witnesses  
__Lady Amelia Susan Bones  
__Lord Sirius Orion Black  
__Ragnock III (Head Goblin, Gringotts)_

_Ragnock now took out a parchment from the Gryffindor files._

**_Last Will and Testament of Lord Godric Gryffindor_**

_I leave everything from clothes, properties, and heirlooms to my son Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor._

_Furthermore, my original custom made wand – thirteen inches in elm wood with a feather from my pets' griffin and gryphon, will recognise Hadrian as a new owner._

_Finally son, Hogwarts will always been your home, regardless what the Headmaster says. As my heir along with Salazar and Rowena's blessing, you are also their heir due to the Godparent Vow. Therefore all decisions must be run passed by you. Also you will be named as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. _

_Hadrian, I do not feel bad that I could not raise you myself, which is why I wrote to James asking him to raise you as his own son so that you could have a father figure in your life._

_Just remember Hadrian that I will always be around to help you at Hogwarts and that I love you._

_Signed  
__Lord Godric Gryffindor_

_Witnesses  
__Lady Rowena Ravenclaw  
__Lord Salazar Slytherin  
__Ragnock I (Head Goblin, Gringotts)_

_After reading of the wills and finding out his parents, Harry let out a horrendous sob, finally giving into the grief that he had harboured for as long as he could remember. He may not have been able to remember his parents, but after hearing Ragnock read the wills and their heartfelt messages, it was enough for Harry to realise that he was loved._

_Ragnock gave the young man a few moments to grief in private by guarding the door, to make sure nobody, especially Albus Dumbledore could interrupt this private moment that Harry desperately needed. He needed to send a letter to the Deputy Headmistress in getting Hermione Potter-Snape out under from Dumbledore's control._

* * *

_Finally nearly half an hour later, Harry finally managed to control his sadness, though his eyes were bloodshot from the sobbing, Ragnock offered Harry a Pepper-Up Potion to freshen himself up before he lead Harry down to the family vaults along with the trust vault set up by his Mum and Pa, James._

_The ride down to the vaults was nothing like what Harry had experienced in his life. It sure beats the rollercoaster rides that Dudley went on with his thugs. Complete lazy pig he was. Come to think of it, how did he end up at the Dursleys? _

_One day he will confront Albus Dumbledore and find out just what his plan was for Harry. Before another thought could come to Harry, Ragnock announced, "Vault number two, Hogwarts Vault!"_

_"Ragnock, just how far are we underground?" asked Harry as they came to a stop outside the vault._

_"To be honest, I have no idea Harry, I presume it's several hundred of miles underground but it is held by goblin magic. Are you ready to meet your Dad and Godparents?" Ragnock replied_

_Harry nodded and placed his hand on a shield that had a lion, snake, badger and eagle etched on it. "With a commanding voice, he stated, "I, Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor request access to the Hogwarts Vault!"_

_The shield took a small sample of blood from his hand to verify Harry's claim. It was humming a tune as it was being verified. Two minutes later, the lock of the door was undone and the door opened. The family goblin explained that only he could go in and be assessed by the Founders._

_Gathering his courage as the son of Gryffindor, he walked in into the vault, where immediately he noticed a spirit that must have been waiting for him._

_"Hadrian, it is nice to finally meet you," Godric replied as he embraced Harry in a fatherly hug._

_"D-Dad?" sobbed Harry, "... it is finally good to meet and see you!"_

_For a second time that day, Harry gave into the grief and began crying once more. Godric smile and said, "It's alright my little lion warrior, let it all out. I will always be here for you."_

_Soon the two of them were joined by another three other people, which Harry realised it was his Godparents, Salazar and Rowena along with Helga. All three of them gave Harry a heartfelt hug before they stepped back._

_'It is time for us to bring Godric's son up to the man he should have been, not like the Muggles have treated him just to suit Albus Dumbledore and his plans for the 'Greater Good'. It stops now!" sneered Salazar, disgusted at the way their Heir had been treated. The others nodded in agreement and began chanting in an ancient language to undo the damage caused by his relatives, Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore._

_Harry was lost in thought throughout the chanting. Soon his body started to grow, his hair changed from a messy black to a golden lion like mane with hints of black (this was to show that Harry was still James Potter's son) that fell just below his shoulders. As the healing went on, the blocks that was binding the abilities and magic, shattered and let off a huge wave of magical energy. His body started to fill out gaining muscle, tone and texture. His eyesight was healed that he no longer needed glasses and finally his body was cleansed of all potions and curses. The dark curse on his forehead was removed, allowing his scar to fade as if it never existed._

_After what seemed like days on end but was actually half an hour, the chanting ceased and Salazar spoke first._

_"As my godson, your personal Tower, near the Gryffindor Tower, will have a potions lab, stocked with all kinds of ingredients neve to run out. The Chamber of Secrets is also yours."_

_Now Rowena stepped forward, "As my godson, your Tower will have your own personal library, so impressive that it will rival Hogwarts and Dumbledore's library."_

_Helga spoke next, "Although you are not my heir, I have gifted you an impressive greenhouse in the grounds at Hogwarts that can only be accessible by your touch."_

_Finally Godric approached his son, "The four of us have successfully healed you. My blood alone will immune you from any love potions, loyalty and compulsion charms and potions. My birthday and forevermore gift to you is a duelling room that is equipped with dummies and books. When you head to our family vault, there is a sword exactly like mine, rubies for me and emerald for your mum engraved in it but it also has the engraving of "__Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor"__ it is yours to weld and no one else can weld it unless you give permission. For better protection, carry it at all times."_

_Once Godric had finished talking to Harry, the other Hogwarts elders stood next to their friend and spoke in unison._

_"We deem Hadrian James Godric Potter-Gryffindor our worthy successor and Heir to Hogwarts. Let the elves, portrait, animals, and wards be answerable to _**_ONLY_**_ our heir. Let the magic be freely used once more. Through our power it is done!"_

_Harry felt the power hit his body like a power surge. Once that was over, his right hand harboured three rings – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He gave everyone one last hug before turning to his father for a longer embrace. Finally he rejoined Ragnock outside once more._

_"Can we please make a stop to the Gryffindor and Potter vaults Ragnock, I will explain what happed with my father on the way there," replied Harry._

_Ragnock was still in shock over how much Harry had transformed since meeting the young man an hour ago. "Of course, Harry are you ready?"_

_Harry nodded and off they went to explore the Potter and Gryffindor vaults, with Harry giving an explanation to his Goblin friend on what had transpired in the Hogwarts vault._

* * *

_Two hours later, Harry left Gringotts with a bag full of possessions. It contained a stuffed toy stag, lion, wolf and dog that Harry vaguely remembers playing as a baby. A few journals from his Mum, Dad and Pa. His sword that had been crafted for him by his Dad. It looked absolutely magnificent and he was thankful that the jewels would always remind him that his parents were by his side in spirit. His father's original wand was overjoyed that it had found a new master to be loyal to._

_A Marauder's Map that was created for him by James, Lily, Remus and Sirius (Peter was thrown out of the group). A few portraits of his parents and the founders. Harry also picked up the Potter and Peverell family rings. An heirloom of the Peverells that James had given Harry was the Invisibility Cloak. Since the Potter was a member of the Goblin Family, Ragnock had given Harry a glamour necklace to hide his true self._

_The first thing that Harry did was buy a multi-compartment trunk that had a Potter and Gryffindor family crest. Harry wanted to honour both of his father figures in his life. Walking to the Magical Menagerie, a snowy phoenix immediately flew to his shoulder as if she was waiting for him to bond with. The store owner was in awe of what had just happened that Harry paid a generous thousand galleons for her._

_Next was Flourish and Blotts, where he got as many books as he liked. He was not going back to the Dursleys no matter how much the old coot begs. The other stores were just as fascinating like Flourish and Blotts. Walking into Madam Malkins, Harry discarded the rags he wore and went all out in buying the top label in both Muggle and Magical clothing. Walking out of Madam Malkins, he actually felt like a million galleons (or in Muggle language, a million pounds)._

_Finally, he entered Ollivanders to talk to the wandmaker._

_"I have been expecting you, Lord Gryffindor," an eerie voice spoke from behind Harry, making both him and Hedwig jump._

_Harry apologised and explained that his wand would no longer work for him. After observing the wand, Ollivander noticed that the results were quite weak and that it had a few restricting charms placed by the old coot. Harry suggested a feather from Hedwig could help instead. There was a nod from the old wandmaker he and took a feather gently from Hedwig left to go his workspace to recalibrate Harry's wand._

_Twenty minutes later, he returned and gave the wand to Harry._

_"Lord Gryffindor, here is your wand, eleven inches holly wand with a feather from your snowy phoenix. The bond with wand will not allow another person to use it to their will."_

_Harry immediately felt the warmth from his newly made wand as he held it._

_"Thank you Lord Ollivander. I appreciate your find wandmanship. Do you have two wand holsters for my wands? One for the wand you just created and another for my wand, my father Godric Gryffindor weld, that has recognised me as my father's son."_

_Ollivander let out a gasp. "Of course my Lord, for your wand and two holsters its twenty galleons."_

_Harry nodded in agreement and handed over the galleons when Ollivander returned. He placed the holster on each arm and placed a wand in each one. They snapped into place and out of sight. Harry thanked the man and left the shop complimenting his work._

_*Hedwig, would you mind flashing to Professor McGonagall's Office and see if she is alone?* Harry asked his new companion/friend/familiar in an abandoned alleyway somewhere in Diagon Alley._

_*Of course Harry. I shall return soon.* Hedwig nipped her friend in an affectionate and flashed away._

_While Hedwig was occupied, Harry used the time to use Occulmency to organise his memories and straighten up his new robes. He then took off the glamour necklace; put it in his pocket, while the Inheritance Scroll was in his hand, ready to show his grandmother._

_Minutes later, Hedwig returned._

_*Harry, she's free now and has a few hours before the old goat needs her.*_

_Harry snarled, *I am really starting to hate that old senile coot. Let's go, it's time for me to be reunited with my TRUE family.*_

_Hedwig shrilled in approval, placed herself on Harry and flashed away._

* * *

Everyone came out of the Pensieve and had mixed emotions of anger, sadness and happiness for the young Prince.

Harry was too exhausted to start planning so he called for Floppy and asked that a late dinner could be organised before heading to bed.

Each of the Professors vowed to help the young Prince free his Godfather and prank Dumbledore so hard that he wouldn't know what would hit him.

Tomorrow they would get answers to what Dumbledore had planned for Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore was snoozing after a hard time of doing nothing but relax.

He was about to succumb to a slumber when suddenly, a message appeared from an owl that said

_The boy has not been seen all day, he was not on the train, his relatives have been arrested. _

Suddenly Albus sat up and his mind went into overdrive.

"How did the boy escape, why was he not on the train, he was supposed to be beaten up so that he could come to me for advice! No no no this cannot be be fucking happening!"

He went to grab his wand that he won from Gellert, when it mysteriously disappeared out of his hand.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAS MY WAND GONE?" he screamed in fury.

Before another word could escape from his lips, he was thrown out of the property along with his possessions.

"Shit! This could only mean one thing! The brat has somehow found out about his inheritance! This cannot be good for the Greater Good!"

If he thought it was bad now, he had no idea what was planned for him on the first of September at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Heres the end of Chapter 2! Read and Review and that I hope everyone is enjoy relaxing and enjoyed this :)**

**Justin (Lawstudent092)**


End file.
